


A Story the Universe Whispered

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows, The Primera Haruoka (TenshiEren14)



Category: Code Geass, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, And rose-eating, Ehehe, Eren's a werewolf, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, Levi likes having me-parties., M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Wedding Fluff, real short shit, sort of, warlock au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/pseuds/The%20Primera%20Haruoka
Summary: Each card tells a story. The deck is shuffled and each card, with its unique design, tells a different story, and each story is connected to the rest in mysterious ways.





	1. VI: Blue Sun // Crimson Moon (The Star-Crossed Lovers)

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is dedicated to the wonderful co-writer of this collection of stories of different OTPs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The card in my hands is numbered as the sixth. Two boys stand on opposite sides of a mirror. One is red, the oher blue. One is Sun, the other Moon. I cannot tell which one is the reflection.
> 
> Perhaps they simply want to be one.

 

Have you ever noticed how the Moon always seems to run behind the Sun? Endlessly they run through the vast skies and, no matter how pointless it may seem, once in a while, they meet. Barely for a few minutes, but that is enough for them. The exchange of a few words once every earthly year, or even a month, isn't enough, but they hold on to the knowledge that they'll meet each other again.

The Sun prays as the ever-faithful Phoenix flies him around the world to bring light and warmth to all living creatures. His secret with is more than those few minutes he gets to spent with the Moon, always chasing after him. With his eyes, bright and reflecting the sky, he takes on the sight of the world below him. The world needs light, and light he shall deliver.

The Moon, on the other hand, doesn't harmonise as well with his surroundings as his beloved Sun does. Eyes and hair the colour of fire existing only within him, he rides on a silver furred tiger. The reason behind his creation is unimportant to him. He knows why he's there: darkening the eyes and tiring the bodies of all mortal beings, putting them to rest. However, that purpose is unimportant.

He loved the sight of the Sun he had to follow and, without realising it, fell in love with the person itself, without even having exchanged a sigle word.

 

-//-

 

"Tetsuya."

At the sound of his given name, the Sun turns his head and his eyes meet with the Moon's.

"Seijuro." the mutters his name, as silent as a whisper, but the Moon catches it, as time seems to stand still for the two of them. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

The Moon closes the distance between them. "Let's stop it. This farce. Let's stay in a place."

"We can't." the Sun replies, taking a step back. "We shouldn't. We can't doom the world because of a selfish whim."

"To hell with the world!" Seijuro yells, and his eyes reflect the fire of his soul. "To hell with the humans, the beasts, the gods! Don't we deserve happiness as well?"

 

The world the Sun lives is different than that of the Moon. The secret promises, the hidden whispers, the dangerous outings, the oaths that **_lovers_** exchange under the moonlight, he knows of them all. The emotion grows with him, along with ugly jealousy. Why couldn't he reach his own lover like that, embrace him, show his love with his whole being and form, not just his mind and soul.

 

"We're the instruments of divine will, Seijuro." the Sun repeats. "We cannot act on our desires like that."

"The gods can freeze. The world can burn." the Moon claims. "We don't have to deal with their cruelty, Tetsuya. No one should be going through that."

The Moon climbs back up to his four-legged companion. "You know where you can find me." and disappears in the distant, dark skies.

Tetsuya follows, not because he must, but because Seijuro is **his** Sun.

 

-//-

 

 _"Of course I love you, Seijuro."_ he whispers to him at that night. _"But, if we follow that selfish urge... What will become of us?"_

 

-//-

 

Kuroko sighs, disappointed at himself. Of course he knew he wouldn't make it to the first string, no first year ever does at that time, but the third string of the basketball club... He loves the sport, but to be told in such a cold way that he's worthless...?

 

"I'll now announce the names of those placed in the first string." the Coach announces, and the court is consumed in unrest. Apparently, no one ever before joined the first string on the first week of highschool. No one started the year as a regular. So, it's only natural that his attention is drawn to the four people standing by Coach's side.

That's when he sees **_him_**.

He hasn't changed in the slightest from the last time he saw him (how long was it, really?). His hair, his eyes, everything about his appearance is the same as he remembered.

 

"......... And Akashi Seijuro." Coach finishes.

 

And now Kuroko is sure.

Akashi is **_him_**.

 

Akashi Seijuo is the boy in the moon, and Kuroko Tetsuya's Sun.


	2. A Warm Mug of Happiness (XIX: The Sun is Reflecting in your Eyes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times Jaehee received coffee from her and one time she offered hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm in Mystic Messenger hell and Baehee needs all the love.  
> 'Rys' is the name I've given MC in my playthrough, and it's the name I'll be refering her as in this fic.  
> Please enjoy!

 

There's nothing more stressing than entrance exams, Jaehee thinks. But she's willing to give her all. Yes, she studied hard for this moment, and she wasn't going to give up.

 

Coffee, she had discovered, was like powerful magic, able to dispel sleepiness like no other way. She made it a habit to get one after school, so close to the fated examination.

 

She orders her coffee and leaves as soon as she's done drinking, not really paying attention to anyone around her.

 

-//-

 

Studying after passing her exams proves even more stressful after her entrance exams and coffee becomes a constant in Jaehee's life. Its spell is as powerful as ever, fueling her motivation even more.

 

She doesn't pay attention at the person who just served her coffee, until she speaks.

"I always watch you coming here with books, studying. Don't push yourself too hard." She says but she ignores her.

"I'm Rys." she introduces herself. "You don't have to tell me who you are if you don't want to. I'll be around here if you ever need anything." she claims, and returns to her work.

There's a fairly large biscuit laid on a plate for her, but it goes unnoticed.

 

-//-

 

"I'm graduating." she announces one day. Rys congratulates her, and she sounds so sincere.

She asks Rys if she's in a university as well, right after being served. The coffee is warm, with an aroma that she finds quite hard to forget.

"I don't." She confesses. "I'm not smart or dedicated like you are... And I need to survive."

She quickly changed the subject when she witnesses dicomfort forming in her eyes.

 

-//-

 

Jaehee has her hair short, which surprises Rys, half-joking that Jaehee looked like a completely different person.

"I'll also be moving."

Rys nods. She understands well what that means. She won't be able to see her very often now. Perhaps even never.

"Take care of yourself." She smiles, as she silently wishes for her happiness, even if it's not by her side.

 

-//-

 

People forget.

It only takes them eleven days and a party to remember, or perhaps start the fire anew.

 

 

-//-

 

 

Jaehee discovers that making coffee, especially for people she cares for, brings her more happiness than anything. She owes a lot to coffee, too. Not only for assisting her, helping her go through countless nights of work, but also for bringing Rys into her life. Rys, who offered her coffee and a chance to take out what was troubling her. Rys who, through a messenger app, gave her the courage to aim for the things she liked. Rys, who was now working on a coffeeshop with her.  _Their coffeeshop._

"More coffee, Jaehee?" Rys appears right behind her. "Too much caffeine isn't good for you."

"I made it for you, not me." She rreplies quickly, as she offers the warm mug to her.

"I like it. Thank you."

"How can you say that without trying it first...?"

And the laughs. "You prepared this for me. It means a lot. Also, it smells like happiness. Isn't that enough for me to like it already?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another Jaehee/MC scenario on the works, however, it's a darkfic, because my heart is dark and sadistic and I like torturing my favourite characters.


	3. XI: The Hermit (A Warlock's Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi liked his solitude. Levi liked roses.
> 
> Eren liked Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, my dear co-author is ahead of me! I can’t keep slacking like this!

Levi Ackerman was a strange man.

He had been born underneath the waning blue moon, a small pale thing with a lick of oily black hair and a weird twist of his thin baby lips. His mother had died during childbirth and his father, consumed by grief and struck by how much his son resembled his deceased bride, took him away and raised him in the depths of the Cursed Woods.

Levi’s father was a warlock, and a well-renowned one at that. He worked long hours out of the house, creating contracts with daemons and shearing the werewolves of their excess furs to sell to Madam Red who made coats from their undercoat. Levi, in turn, grew up to be a taciturn child, short and stiff with a complexion that made vampires writhe in jealousy and an attitude that could curdle milk. He was horrendously unmannered, lips spilling curses so foul that even the witches who hexed anything that moved didn’t dare to look in his direction, for his magic was notoriously untrained and tended to make every nasty thing he thought of come to pass.

This, of course, caused many problems.

Levi liked fighting. His magic was restless, always twirling underneath his skin like an itchy second layer, eager to smite anything that irritated him and so, Levi got rid of all that excess energy by fighting.

His father sent him to a school for common born children when he became old enough. One that lay just beyond their forest. It sat in the heart of a vibrant village called Shinganshina and Levi would have to walk three-quarters of a kilometer every morning to the town. Levi was not fond of his morning walks.

In fact, there was a great many things Levi was not fond of. Dirt being among the highest order of things he could not tolerate and so, his disdain knew no bounds as he was forced to walk through the often mud-streaked paths of the forests where he would get burrs on his boots and thorns in his heavyset cloak. His irritation would grow even more as he would then have to trek down the grassy hillside to the fields of Shinganshina where he would end up smelling like wheat and corn.

Yes, Levi greatly disliked his morning walks.

It was due to this that Levi became renowned for both his eternal aggravation and his incredible fighting skills. He was easily picked out of a group of children, he’d always be the short, murderous looking one whose sneer curled toes and whose well-worn ebony cloak was impeccable in condition. He picked up calligraphy in his school and wrote every letter perfectly, impressing his teachers and schoolmates. He was also involved in kick-boxing and taekwondo, quickly sweeping his way to near perfection in both arts with a sniff of his delicately pointed nose. Levi never topped overall in his school, he didn’t covet the bragging rights nor did he want to make the effort, but no one ever came close to his grades when it came to chemistry, Latin or French, which was a strange combination, not that anyone ever stopped to consider it.

He’d collected a cult following, people who believed he was a vampire or a mage or who just wanted to stalk him. None dared to approach him with their theories though, the last girl who attempted to gain a lock of his shiny hair while he power-napped in the library was thrown over his shoulder and smashed into the adjacent table involuntarily.

Levi enjoyed his solitude. He enjoyed his reputation.

Then Eren Jaeger waltzed into his life all shy smiles and wide eyes.

Eren was a werewolf, an alpha that had recently relocated into Shiganshina with his packmates due to a territory dispute between his pack and a pride of lions that had roamed in after the Great Cat War. Levi had considered himself generally uninterested in romantic endeavors (his father had gotten married to a fae and look where that landed him, a workaholic warlock who was slowly going insane) but he was allowed to appreciate all the hard-work the Earth Mother had placed into forming the creature that was Eren Jaeger.

The man was built like a Greek god, tan and sculpted with a mess of fluffy brown hair that always looked wonderfully windswept. His eyes were beautiful, the left a striking amber and the right a clear sea-green, both colours often glittering in the light of his model-like smile. Eren was an Adonis. And a werewolf. And painfully straight if the clingy beta with the bright red scarf who mothered around him and the blond skittish ocelot cub was to be believed.

Still, the morning walks never seemed as horrible if Levi managed to get a glimpse of Eren’s warm smile.

* * *

 

 It was a hot day in summer when Levi received his first offering.

He had walked into the school and immediately all eyes were focused on him, people gossiping and whispering about him as though he wasn’t within earshot of him. Levi was already pretty irritated with the sun, it rose at half five that morning and it was far too warm for him to be wearing his favorite cloak even though it was only seven in the morning and now he really wasn’t in the mood to tolerate the social bullshit that was classes with a bunch of squeaking human brats.

He had briskly made his way to his class and was even more irked to find a crowd of people taking pictures of something incredibly interesting. Except Levi didn’t know because he didn’t care.

He swiftly kicked the back of the knee of the boy in front of him and sidestepped him as he crumpled involuntarily. The rest of the crowd seemed to get that he was in a no-nonsense mood and parted for him like he was suffering from leprosy and Levi hurriedly made his way to his desk only to find a single red rose on his table suspended in water with a chimera talon strung on a necklace next to it.

The young warlock didn’t really know what to make of it. Chimeras were rare and vicious, dangerously so, but their claws and fangs were the stuff of legend when it came to creating poisons and weaponry. He blinked down at the talon and held it up in his fingers, carefully ignoring the tip of the claw. He sniffed it and nearly smiled, it was of the Nemean variety. He’d needed one of those for a spell he’d been working on.

He carefully took the claw and placed it in his sandwich bowl, not caring that he had thrown his sandwich into the face of an unsuspecting member of the crowd. He would have to personally thank the person who got him that talon, he was a dick, but he wasn’t ungrateful.

He turned his attention to the rose and examined it. It smelled sweet, almost spicy, like it had been doused in cinnamon and nutmeg and Levi shrugged before proceeding to shove the entire rose, thorns and all, into his mouth. He had skipped breakfast and had thrown his only food into the face of a classmate, he was hungry.

Besides, roses were an old favorite of his, he had once eaten the entire white rosebush of a rather rude pixie when he was child and he’d never looked back from there.

* * *

The second offering had made its appearance three months later during examinations and while Levi held no care for his written exams, he was sitting the Warlock Extra Entrance to Biologics exams and he was determined to get his learners permit.

It had arrived at his door at around six in the evening and Levi had spent the last three days hunched over his cauldron mixing ingredients to make the perfect love potion based on the outlines given in the syllabus he had bribed Erwin to get for him. He had heard the doorbell ring and had cursed in every language he knew before grabbing his hand towel and moving to answer the door.

When he had gotten to the door, he opened it to find a small box with a red rose atop it, not unlike the one he had found on his table a couple months prior. He was far too tired for this garbage, but he hadn’t eaten in nearly a day and half so he opened the box to find twenty perfectly made chocolates, all made of dark chocolate and sprinkled in cinnamon.

 

Levi considered the box of chocolates for a moment, scrutinizing it like it was a bomb instead of a harmless box of sweets before humming and shoveling the rose ( now, surprisingly thornless) into his mouth, chewing silently as he closed the box with his now free hand and the front door with his foot.

He hated sweet things. Maybe he’d throw them into his potion.

* * *

 Levi received his third and final offering the morning of his graduation, five months later in the form of a red rose and a note with ‘READ ME’ written in an adorable messy scrawl of handwriting.

Levi had blinked at it in surprise at first, no one had ever given him a note before, but he eventually picked it up and opened it, totally unprepared for what was in there.

The letter read: ‘ _Dear Levi,_  
                           _I know that you like the taste of my flowers but DON’T EAT THIS ONE! It’s the last one in my garden and these take a really long time to grow (;;__;;)_  
                             Anyway, I would like to meet you at the fountain in exactly ten minutes and you can’t use the excuse ‘I was worried about my name being called’ I know you got your certificate in advanced. That said, please don’t be late, Armin’ll maim me if I’m not there for his speech  
                                                                                                                                     -Eren (yes, the werewolf)

Levi sat there with the letter in his hands for exactly five seconds before he cringed at the horrible penmanship. He would definitely be getting that brat a lifetime supply of calligraphy lessons, anything so his handwriting didn’t look like footwriting. He managed to read through the note and glared at the sweet-spicy rose that sat innocently on the table.

He heaved a suffering sigh and pushed the flower beneath his graduation cap.

He couldn’t believe he was going to do this.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Eren confessed to Levi at the fountain to which he responds with eating the rose and kissing Eren on the cheek. The end.


	4. Your Delivery Arrived (XVII: It's you, Bright like a Star)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more than she ever hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally for me to write Code Geass!! Shame I never did anything for my OTP.  
> Just a nice marriage drabble in a universe where everyone is normal (sorta?) because I want Lelouch and CC to be happy.

 

When someone asked her first what she was hoping for, she said happiness.

She was a little over five then.

She's an orphan by eleven, and hopes for something that will end her misery (death?).

At seventeen, he starts working as a delivery girl at the pizzeria across the street and hopes that this routine stays.

At nineteen, that hope shatters into a million pieces.

Because it's at nineteen that she has to make a large delivery for a party, and that's where he meets him.

A scrawny boy (can he call him that?) with black hair and a pair of eyes that shine as bright as amethysts and hair well groomed hair, dark and bright as a night illuminated by the stars.

Someone calls for him and he disappears, only to return a moment later and explain to her that she's to join the celebration they're having.

 

That was five years ago.

Today, she's made to wear the sparkliest, whitest, fanciest dress ever made, with matching shoes and a flower crown made out of white flowers that pinned a white veil in place.

Everything is so white it hurts.

Everything feels like a lucid dream.

 

She doesn't realise when she finds herself in the church, holding hands with the still scrawny man, with the amethyst eyes that held her heart when she first saw him, and he stares at her as if she's his whole world, and he whispers her name, and those three words that warm her heart whenever she hears them.

So she returns them.

"I love you too, Lelouch."

 

She's done with hoping, because now she has more than she ever hoped she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's real short and shit and i'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This might also be seen a metaphor to the Sun/Moon eclipse.


End file.
